


Goodnight, kid.

by ahsokasnips



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Henry's parents are bad at parenting, I mean, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 04, Sleepy Boys, but I think we all know it, i miss them, its just a kiss on the forehead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokasnips/pseuds/ahsokasnips
Summary: Captain Man and Kid Danger are fighting crime all day so when they finally got back to the Man Cave they fall asleep on the couch.*gahhh, why are summaries so hard >_> I PROMISE THE FIC IS BETTER*
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	Goodnight, kid.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them sm (also the fic is somewhere in s4 cause i'm depressed)
> 
> I also wrote this a couple of weeks ago when i wasn’t very good at translating my fics yet, so i'm sorry if there are so grammar mistakes oof

Captain Man sighed softly when his tube rose. He was exhausted. He and Henry were fighting crime all day and Ray was done. He glanced at his sidekick. Kid Danger looked as tired as the brunet felt.

Charlotte Page turned away from the monitors and looked at the duo.

"Where were you guys all day?" she asked, frowning.

"Fighting crime" the boy answered, stifling a yawn.

Charlotte's eyes widened.

"The whole day?"

The blond nodded.

"Starting from the morning" the man added, sitting on the couch.

"Something happened when we were gone?" he asked when the sixteen year old sat next to him.

The brunette leaned on the back of the chair, looking at both of them.

"Not really" she replied honestly and smiled softly when she saw that Henry leaned his head on the superhero's chest.

"He's exhausted" Ray stated in half whisper, brushing his sidekick's hair from his forehead.

"Just like you, Ray" the girl said, making her boss look at her.

"Don’t pretend that you aren’t. You need rest, both of you"

"Okay, mom" Captain Man murmured, rolling his eyes.

Charlotte shook her head, smirking under her breath. She turned and headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" the brunet asked.

"To see what’s Jasper doing" Char said.

"Oh. Have fun then"

"Thanks"

When the elevator's doors closed, Ray sighed. Noting that Henry has fallen asleep, the man thought that it wouldn’t hurt if he will take a small nap too.

Softly (so he wouldn’t woke his sidekick), he moved a little so he could be more comfortable and closed his eyes.

The boy’s steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

***

He wasn’t sure how long it was, when he woke up but it was definitely later.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. After quickly checking that the blond was still asleep, Ray looked around. Then his eyes landed on a note. He took it and started reading.

_Ray, or Henry, whoever will wake up first, I just wanted to say that you both looked so cute and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. I went home, Junk n Stuff is closed._

_I can’t promise tho, that I haven’t taken some cute pics of you guys ;)_

_\- Char_

The superhero rolled his eyes. _He should’ve expected that._

"Kid" he said, nudging Kid Danger.

The teenager murmured something incomprehensible and squeezed himself between his boss’s arm and the couch.

"Kid, wake up"

"Leave me alone"

Captain Man sighed.

"Shouldn’t you at least tell your parents that you’re staying here?" Ray asked.

  
The kid laughed grimly.

"What for? There’s a really small chance that they'll even notice that I'm not there"

The brunet winced slightly. He knew that Kris and Jake weren’t parents of the year but he didn’t know it was  _that_ bad.

"Never mind. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to spend all night on this uncomfortable couch" he grimaced.  _ What time is it anyway? _

"Then it’s your problem, I’m not moving" Henry said, cuddling up more.

Ray would say that it was cute but he seriously didn’t want to sleep that way. That’s why he tried something different.

_ All right. _

He got up, the boy’s head collided with the couch. He turned on his back and gave his boss a deadly tired look.

"What’re you doing?" He asked.

"If I can’t make you get up, I’m gonna try something different" Ray explained.

He took the kid into his arms, bridal style. Henry yelped, not expecting something like that.

"Geez, you’ve gotten heavier from the last time when I was carrying you like this" Ray murmured, adjusted his grip on his sidekick, then headed for the quest room.

"It’s called 'growing up', Ray" the blond said, half awake.

"Don’t be so smart, kid, cause I can always drop you"

"You could’ve just put the gum in your mouth, less work" Captain Man said, looking at his sidekick.

Kid Danger huffed, then threw the gloves and mask somewhere behind him.

"I didn’t feel like it" he cuddled up into the pillow and sighed softly.

The brunet shook his head and was about to leave when...

"Ray" Henry started, half whispering. "Um...could you stay with me?"

The man's look softened and this time he sighed.

"Sure, Hen"

He lay down beside Henry, who after hesitating a little, cuddled up into his boss’s chest.

"I would really take my boots off, but I don't have the strength anymore."

Ray laughed softly at that.

"No worries" he brushed the teenager's blond hair back "it’s just a quest room"

Henry nodded unconsciously, and cuddling up more, said only:

"Love you, Ray..."

_ Thanks for being like a dad to me more than my actual father. I'm glad that at least you care about me. _

The superhero smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead.

"Love you too, kiddo"

_ I won’t let anyone hurt you, Henry, I promise. Whoever tries, will have to deal with Captain Man. _

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom srsly needs more platonic stuff with Henry&Ray instead of all the smut I see here. Srsly what’s wrong with some of you. Also, i should prob write some other stuff than hd oof


End file.
